All you need is love
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Inspirado en canciones conocidas de los Beatles, Katie y Tracey se profesan amor eterno desde que se conocieron. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Leones y Serpientes" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**Una serie de drabbles sobre Tracey y Katie, _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Leones y Serpientes" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" _y está inspirado en las canciones de Los Beatles**

**_Disclaimer: J K Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

**_Raiting: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>All you need is love<span>**

Katie Bell maldecía todo, maldecía que durante un entrenamiento quien la llevase a la enfermería fuese nadie más ni menos que Tracey Devis, en qué mundo una chica de Slytherin pensaría en ayudarle a ella. También maldecía que fuese a cada partido a cuidarla o como su fan, a darle algo de agua y acompañarla al colegio, darle ropa nueva o comida, dios, qué planeaba, porque desde que llegó aquí nadie fue así de generoso con ella y tenía bastantes motivos para dudar de esta chica, porque hablamos de que se acercaba una guerra inminente y esta chica parecía querer colarse en su equipo.

Como sea, seguía maldiciendo que fuera tan buena y detallista con ella porque hasta sus compañeros de Quidditch lo notaban y se burlaban, le habían apodado a Tracey como la Chica de Katie, y así la llamaban y saludaban cada vez que la veían por ahí ósea cada entrenamiento, a la otra parecía no importarle pero a Katie la mataba.

Llegó un punto en donde ya todos la emparejaban con ella, no concebían lo contrario y Katie estaba que mataría a todos esos inútiles, sobre todo a Fred y George que no paraban de mofarse de ella, por amor a todo lo bueno, que se detengan.

Ellos simplemente no dejaban de repetirle que todo lo que necesitaba era amor, pero ella los golpeaba y se iba furiosa, mientras ellos reían.

**Don't let me down**

Quería decir que Tracey no le importaba, que podía mandarla al diablo y seguiría como siempre, pero mentiría terriblemente, últimamente lo había comprobado, sobretodo un día donde se encontró con una Tracey llorando en el baño de prefectos, estaba destrozada, al parecer metieron a sus padres a Azkaban anoche, tenía la carta del ministerio en sus manos, la rompió en pedacitos y lo tiró al suelo, Katie se maldijo por ser tan débil ante ella, y se fue a abrazarla y consolarla.

Desde entonces no pudo evitar que esa chica comenzara a hablarle todos los días, Fred y George no podían estar en un mejor edén, se burlaban hasta el hartazgo, pero a Tracey parecía no importarle con tal de estar con ella.

**A Hard day's night**

Para las vacaciones Katie se encontraba aburridísima, sus padres se iban de viaje dejándola en Hogwarts, todos sus amigos estaban en sus casas y no le habían dejado ir a la madriguera con Fred y George, así que estaba sola, solo se habían quedado unos cuantos estudiantes, entre ellos Tracey Davis, que suerte la suya.

En ese día no pudo evitar que la chica le siguiera hasta el baño hablándole y tratando de pasar el rato con ella, aunque no lo admitiría lo paso muy bien.

Para año nuevo, Katie lo festejó con Tracey en el Gran Salón que se había llenado de comida deliciosa.

Así pasaron unas buenas vacaciones, en la noche nueva Tracey se coló en su cuarto no sabía cómo pero lo hizo y pasaron una noche de chicas.

**I wanna hold your hand**

Los días pasaban y sin que se lo imaginara se había vuelto más y más amiga de esa chica, pero lo que no sospechaba era que ella gustaba de Katie, pero bueno son cosas que descubriría más adelante.

Hoy habían decidido ir a tomar algo, era pleno invierno y hacía mucho frío, aun estaban en vacaciones, y Tracey había insistido que fueran juntas. Ella lamentablemente había olvidado sus guantes en su habitación así que las manos ya se le congelaban, Katie lo había notado y sonrió, esa chica era adorablemente torpe.

—Dame esas manos, vamos—Le dijo y tomó sus manos Katie se sonrojo nunca antes le había tomado las manos, las metió dentro de su abrigo rodeando la cintura, dios que cintura que tenía por cierto—Así estarás mejor ya se te calentarán—

Tracey solo asintió, dios, como podía ser tan linda y gentil, la mataba. Llegó un momento antes de que se le calienten que aprovechó y la abrazó por la cintura, Katie se sorprendió sonrojándose, qué estaba haciendo no lo sabía, pero se sentía muy bien.

**Yesterday**

Ayer fue un día que ambas recordarán por toda su vida, era un momento que ninguna se esperó, era el baile de fin de curso, Tracey sacó a bailar a Katie quien muerta de la vergüenza acepto, así pasaron una linda noche, pero lo que no se esperaban era que luego en la fiesta ella tomase muchísimo alcohol como le era costumbre y cuando Tracey intentaba llevarla a rastras a su habitación esta comenzase a hablar cosas de borrachos.

—Eres muy linda lo sabes—Le decía hipando Tracey solo trataba de ignorarla y no prestar atención a su sonrojo— Tienes una linda cara, cabello, buenos pechos y un excelente trasero, sí, eso lo noté el primer día que te vi—

—Dios, calla, estas ebria—Le pedía pero dentro de sí le gustaba escuchar eso, no sabía que ella le chequeaba de esa forma.

—No, es cierto, además también eres súper agradable—Admitió haciendo sonrojar a la otra—Y me gustas—

Tracey se detuvo en seco, qué rayos acabó de decir, no puede ser, ella no…

—Sí, me gustas… ¿Por qué nos detenemos? —

Tracey volteó a verla de frente— ¿Eh? —

—Vamos, no te hagas la tonta puedo ver perfectamente como me ves todos los días luego del entrenamiento, como tus ojos se resbalan hacía mis labios y deseas profundamente besarme, tus ojos no mienten Devis—Esa confesión había tomado por sorpresa a Tracey, será solo cosas de borrachos o lo decía en serio, rogaba porque sea lo segundo.

—Calla, sigues muy ebria no sabes lo que dices—Se negó sin querer aceptar lo que estaba frente a su nariz, y Katie se molesto tanto que le tomó de la cara.

—Estoy suficientemente consciente como para saber lo que digo, y es verdad, me gustas, me gustas muchísimo Tracey Davis, n o lo sabía pero me gustaste desde que nos conocimos, luego me enteré y me aterre pero ahora lo acepto, me gustas—Y antes de que la otra pudiera replicar la beso, la beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie, sus labios eran suaves y sabrosos sabían a frutillas, fue un beso muy largo casi se ahogan por la falta de aire, y fue súper lindo.

**Can't buy me love**

Decían que el amor no se compra se gana, y ella se estaba ganando un lugar especial en el corazón de Katie, lo sabía por más que no lo dijera, porque en sus ojos se veía esa felicidad, ese amor que solo le profesaba a ella.

Habían pasado semanas desde el beso ebrio de Katie y Tracey, y ambas comenzaron a avanzar en su amistad, hasta que Tracey le propuso ser novias, al mes ya lo eran y no podían ser más felices.

El amor no puede ser comprado pero si compartido y ganado.

**She loves you**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Tracey le dijo que la amaba, siempre era ella, la otra nunca lo dijo, era siempre en un momento romántico y lo decía de forma dulce y amorosa.

Cuando el día llego, Katie no pudo más y le dijo que la amaba, eso fue todo, Tracey enloqueció por ella y la atacó a besos y abrazos, ese día fue su primera vez, fue tan buena que nunca lo olvidaría, quien dijera que Tracey sería la dominante en la cama, eso no se lo esperaba pero de cierta forma le encantó.

**Let it be**

Por suerte los demás las dejaban ser, las veían besarse abrazarse y profesarse amor, pero no decían nada, solo Fred y George les gastaban bromas, pero no les importaba ellas se tenían la una a la otra y eso era lo único que importaba allí.

Un día Katie le presentó sus padres, ellos la amaron, desde entonces pasa las vacaciones juntas en su casa, Tracey adoraría que conociera a sus padres pero estaban en Azkaban así que pensaron que sería luego cuando salgan.

**Help!**

Ambas estaban tan enamoradas que se ayudaban a superar heridas, eran la una para la otra y se amaban a más no poder. La hermana de Tracey solo se reía al verlas así, les decía que parecían como un chicle y un zapato, inseparables, era muy romántica la niña que podía decirse.

**Jude**

Ellas cuando estaban juntas no le temían a nada, ni a la muerte ni la enfermedad, porque a pesar de eso siempre estarían juntas hasta después de la vida, y ambas estarían para cuidarse juntas en la enfermedad, así que no había problema.

Pasaron años juntas, nunca se arrepintieron de conocerse, se casaron, fue Tracey quien se le propuso y la otra casi llora de felicidad, tuvo hijos con pociones y hechizos avanzados y terminaron como una linda familia feliz. Esa fue su historia que aun sigue y va para mejor cada vez


End file.
